Un intenso deseo
by LunaEstival
Summary: Ella estaba segura de lo que provocaba en él, pero jamás pensó que realmente se atreviese. El apremiante deseo y el destino lograrán un apasionante encuentro. Los invito a leer, gracias por la oportunidad. UA - Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí ésta situación se me vino a la mente. Es un one shot basado en una idea que tuve luego de ver una película xD**

 **Yo también hubiera fantaseado con él de esa manera jaja. En fin! Espero que sea de su agrado :D**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje subido de tono!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **UN INTENSO DESEO**

Fuiste como una de esas típicas apariciones de película de terror, tan previsibles como impactantes. Me incliné sobre el lavabo del baño de señoritas para refrescarme la cara y cuando me miré en el espejo, ahí estabas tú, mirándome desde el reflejo. No te había oído entrar, no te había oído acercarte sigilosamente y sobre todo no esperaba encontrar a un hombre en un lugar de uso exclusivamente femenino; ni que decir tiene que tuviste mucho valor para atreverte a hacer esa incursión. Porque tú no eras precisamente un idiota que hace las cosas sin pensar.

No me dejaste hablar, de lo contrario hubiera gritado. Con un movimiento brusco me agarraste del brazo y me hiciste girar para plantarme un beso descarado y lascivo en la boca. Sí, en la boca, ni siquiera te molestaste en besar primero mis labios, fuiste directo a morder mi lengua. Pero tú eras así, en el fondo eras un maldito pervertido que no había dejado de pensar en mí en ningún momento; ni siquiera habías dejado de imaginarme desnuda mientras ofrecía mi conclusión al tribunal y exponía el alegato final que te condenaría o te declararía inocente. Desde el primer momento en que me ofrecí a representarte me deseabas, pude percibirlo. Y ahora te abalanzabas sobre mí en los baños de los juzgados, un lugar repleto de policías, fiscales, jueces y abogados; un simple grito bastaría para revocar la decisión del juez de dejarte libre.

Pero tú sabías que yo no quería gritar.

Te di un mordisco salvaje en el labio, estaba furiosa, por el ataque y por tu insolencia. Te limpiaste la sangre sin borrar la jodida sonrisa de suficiencia con la que siempre me mirabas, como si me perdonases la vida. Volviste a besarme. Te empujé. Con todas mis fuerzas debo decir. Quedó demostrado que no iba a poder contigo, ni siquiera un poco, porque no te moviste del sitio y me acorralaste contra la encimera de mármol de los lavabos.

Ya no te preocupó estar en un lugar público cuando me rompiste los botones de mi mejor blusa. Mis honorarios no eran precisamente generosos, pero podía permitirme ropa cara y esta me había costado un dineral. Sin ninguna delicadeza tus manos se apretaron a mi espalda y a mi cintura, tus dientes mordieron mi cuello y mi hombro. Interpuse los brazos entre nuestros cuerpos para separarte y cuando te cansaste de mi resistencia me agarraste de las muñecas. Tu boca descendió peligrosamente por delante. Me soltaste una mano para poder apartar la tela que te estorbaba y me mordiste con rudeza la delicada cima. Tu lengua me arañó la piel sensible, tu saliva humedeció la cumbre y cuando quedaste saciado regresaste a mi boca para beber de ella los suspiros que me habías arrancado por la fuerza.

Yo sé bien lo que eras, Vegeta.

Eras un tipo peligroso. De los peores. Tus ojos, tu aspecto, eras de esos hombres que con una mirada y un silencio podía hacer temblar al más valiente. Habías estado en la cárcel, un par de veces por delitos sin importancia. Te habían detenido en una veintena de ocasiones, siempre relacionado con alguna agresión, algún disturbio, algún robo violento. Puede que realmente no tuvieras nada que ver, que siempre estuvieras en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Hasta que me mandaron a representarte por un caso de asesinato.

Me diste la vuelta, poniéndome frente al espejo. Podía verte, ver tu sonrisa, tan arrogante como siempre; y a mí, con el torso desnudo hasta la cintura y la piel brillante por allí dónde había pasado tu lengua y tus labios. Tus manos ásperas y curtidas acariciaron mi piel de melocotón, me marcaste el cuello con los dientes mientras tus dedos martirizaban mis erizados montículos. Luego, me sujetaste del pelo para que no escapara; ni putas ganas tenía de irme. Era una mujer insatisfecha que estaba deseando ser poseía por un jodido pervertido como tú. En el fondo era así de simple, desde el principio me había gustado la forma irrespetuosa con la que me tratabas, el aspecto de tipo duro y las formas tan soberbias que te gastabas. Eras ese hombre que toda mujer desea montar al menos una vez, ese chico malo que en el fondo todas deseamos. Te odiaba con el mismo fuego con la que te deseaba y te detestaba con la misma pasión con la que te admiraba. Eras seis años más viejo que yo, lo que se traducía en seis años de experiencia que estaba deseando que me metieras entre las piernas. Era todo tan freudiano...

Tu mano acarició mi muslo con tanto ímpetu que el roce provocó fuego en mi piel. Me mirabas desde el reflejo, con aquellos ojos grises tan sucios y penetrantes, saciando la curiosidad, observando mi cuerpo desnudo con el que habías fantaseado desde que nos vimos la primera vez. Yo te miraba con odio, con los dientes apretados, agitándome para intentar liberarme de tu presa. Te apretaste tanto a mi cuerpo que sentí como me clavaba el borde de lavabo en las caderas.

Pude ver en el espejo como me levantabas la falda con furiosos tirones. Mi ropa interior fue la siguiente, descendiendo por mis piernas hasta las rodillas. Me obligaste a inclinarme, la posición me dejaba en clara desventaja, podías hacer conmigo lo que te diera la gana. Me asusté, lo confieso, cuando apretaste tu carne contra mi carne; yo era una tonta pervertida, eras exactamente como había imaginado, ni más, ni menos. Eras justo lo que yo necesitaba. Fue fácil, no pude ofrecerte la digna resistencia que merecías, te abriste paso con lentitud y me tapaste la boca para que no gritara. No me dejaste recuperar aliento, empujaste con tanta vehemencia que nos estampamos los dos contra el maldito lavabo. Tuve que apoyar las manos en el espejo para ejercer una fuerza contraria a la tuya, asimilando la magnificencia que habías hundido en mis carnes. Fue deliciosamente delirante la forma en que empezaste a apuñalarme.

Tus dedos encontraron un lugar en mi boca, los mordí para soportar la furia y la intensidad con la que me tomabas, tus movimientos era hipnóticos y salvajes. Me obligaste a levantarme, pegando tu pecho a mi espalda. La tela me resultó incómoda, deseaba sentir tu torso desnudo contra mi piel, pero la situación no permitía entrar en detalles sin importancia. Aceleraste de forma tan brusca que me hiciste daño, pero ese dolor fue el que terminó de matarme y ahogué un furioso y eterno orgasmo en tu boca, sin que tu hubieras dejado de moverte todavía. Hasta que no sentí tu calor derramarse en abundancia entre mis muslos no me di por vencida y por reflejo tuve otro orgasmo, más corto, pero igual de rabioso.

En cuanto te separaste, te crucé la cara con tanta fuerza que me hice daño en la mano. Mientras te recuperabas me recompuse la ropa, me temblaban las piernas y mi corazón palpitaba ansioso y desbocado, miraba tus labios, aún ansiosa y llena de deseo de besarte y me hagas tuya otra vez. Me miraste sin borrar tu maldita sonrisa y te di otro bofetón con toda mi alma, con la misma pasión con la que te había entregado mi paraíso. Cogí mi maletín y salí del baño con paso resuelto. No creas que no me costó caminar de forma correcta sin que se me doblaran las rodillas.

\- _Te llamaré_ \- oí que decías.

Fuiste el primer hombre en la historia de la humanidad que llamó después de prometerlo. La verdad es que me sentí contenta. Que te hubiesen pillado a doscientos metros en una carrera de coches ilegales y me llamases para pedirme ayuda fue lo más bonito que un hombre me había dicho nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y a todas, hace un tiempo tenía esto en mi cabeza y finalmente me animé a darle una segunda parte al one shot que escribí hace un tiempo llamado "Un intenso deseo"**

 **Basada en mi pareja favorita de la historia del anime xD VxB, espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias!**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje subido de tono**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Nunca pensé que volvería a verte y ahí estás, en la puerta de mi despacho, irradiando esa sensualidad a la que no me puedo resistir. Vegeta, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y sin embargo no lo decimos en voz alta ni lo expresamos mediante gestos o palabras. Basta con que tú me mires con esa media sonrisa para que yo comience a arder y tú reaccionas a mi calor ampliando esa expresión de suficiencia.

Es un infinito que nunca acaba.

—Bulma—me dices, antes de entrar e inundar la habitación con tu presencia.

Caminas con la confianza del que lo tiene todo bajo control, con la soberbia de un guerrero que está seguro de su fuerza y habilidad. Sabes que eres culpable de tus delitos, que aunque no son graves, siguen siendo delitos. Te metes en problemas porque los buscas y luego vienes a verme para que te los solucione. No me has demostrado todavía tu intención de cambiar de conducta, sin embargo, te has vuelto más honrado con el tiempo, lo que dice mucho en tu favor.

Pero sigues siendo un canalla conmigo. Y sabes que eso es lo que me gusta. Explotas esa cualidad, me la ofreces y yo no puedo decirte que no. Y tú tampoco puedes decirme que no. Así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—¿En qué lío te has metido ahora? —pregunto, intentando aparentar una fría profesionalidad que no siento.

Te veo llegar hasta mi escritorio. A medida que te aproximas, mi temperatura sube, mi respiración se acelera y mi corazón bombea con tanta fuerza que dejó de escuchar cualquier ruido durante unos segundos. Me cuesta incluso escuchar lo que me estás diciendo.

—En ninguno, mujer. Te lo prometo.

Te pones la mano en el pecho y otra vez me sobreviene un ataque de calor. Imagino lo que hay debajo de tu camiseta, pero dejas poco a la inventiva porque la llevas tan ceñida que se te marca cada músculo. Es como si no llevaras nada, excepto que la tela cubre los tatuajes y cicatrices que me encanta recorrer con los dedos y con la boca.

Me cruzo de piernas para sobrellevar la conversación con dignidad. Mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo de manera absurda y escandalosa, se humedece y palpita por ti como si hiciera meses que no siente a un hombre. Hace apenas una semana que viniste a verme y me pusiste contra una pared. Todavía te siento. Todavía lo recuerdo. Aprieto los labios al recordarlo. Me da vergüenza admitir, con la cabeza fría, que te deseo como no deseo a otro hombre; con la cabeza caliente sólo quiero que me asfixies con el calor que desprende tu cuerpo y me llenes hasta dejarme sin respiración.

— ¿Acaso has venido a verme porque me echas de menos?

Lanzas un gruñido divertido y se me encoge el vientre. Me encanta cuando haces eso, cuando gruñes, murmuras, protestas o lanzas algún sonido salvaje con la garganta. Apenas llevas aquí cinco minutos y voy a necesitar de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para permanecer firme. Suerte que siempre estoy al pendiente de tu llegada, por tu culpa no puedo salir de casa sin provisiones, tienes la irritante, e irresistible, tendencia a aparecer por sorpresa.

—Pues sí —contestas, con las manos en los bolsillos y la barbilla levantada.

Me fijo en que te ha crecido la barba desde la última vez que nos vimos. A decir verdad, tu aspecto se ha vuelto más cuidado. Siempre has olido de maravilla, siempre has tenido un aspecto salvaje, siempre has sido el hombre con el que una chica como yo ha soñado. No eres ese estúpido arrogante que se ocupa más de sus cejas que por mi placer, ni eres el educado que pregunta a cada rato si voy bien; haces lo que tienes que hacer con sobrecogedora precisión, midiendo los tiempos como si llevases toda una vida estudiando mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Sabes lo que quiero y no entiendo cómo, porque apenas hemos hablado en profundidad.

—Seguro que sí —respondo con cinismo. No sé a dónde vamos con esto y, de verdad, no me importa. No pareces de los que le interese un compromiso y me preocupa que nuestra esencia se pierda si decides tomártelo más en serio.

—Me he mudado a un apartamento mejor —dices, rodeando la mesa.

Me agarro al brazo del sillón ejecutivo hasta clavar las uñas en el cuero y levanto la mirada hacia a ti. Ni siquiera puedo respirar, me molesta la ropa, la camisa se me pega a la espalda cuando empiezo a sudar.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Ah?, ¿no es lo que querías que hiciera? —respondes. Apoyas el trasero en el borde, te cruzas de brazos y me miras desde las alturas.

Ahora mismo solo quiero morder cada pedazo de ti, cada centímetro de esa piel dura que hay debajo. Se me seca la garganta sólo de pensarlo y tengo que tragar. Percibes el movimiento de mi garganta y se te mueve un músculo de la cara.

Finjo ignorar tu reacción.

—Fue una recomendación. Igual que la de encontrar un trabajo estable y todo eso. Si quieres reinsertarte en la sociedad, tienes que cumplir con las normas, ya lo sabes.

—A ti no te gusta que cumpla con las normas —susurras.

Se me enciende la cara. Lo noto, me arden las mejillas, el cuello y el pecho.

—Mi labor consiste en que seas un buen ciudadano.

—Tampoco te gusta que sea un buen ciudadano.

Desvías los ojos hacia mis pechos. Me indigna que me mires así tanto como deseo que lo hagas, porque me gusta que lo hagas.

Carraspeo con fuerza para centrar todos mis esfuerzos en sacarte de mi despacho, pero antes de hablar, te veo sacar un papel del bolsillo que me pones delante de los ojos. Está doblado, así que no puedo leer nada.

—Esta es la dirección. Te espero allí dentro de una hora.

— ¿Por qué razón?

—Tienes que asegurarte de que soy un hombre ejemplar. Es lo que siempre dices. Estudia a los vecinos, comprueba la zona, llama a quien tengas que llamar para corroborar que el apartamento está a mi nombre y que no te estoy engañando. Haz lo que quieras. En una hora, ven a verlo por ti misma.

Metes el papel por la abertura de mi escote y lo introduces hasta el interior de una de las copas del sujetador. El calor de tus dedos lo atraviesa todo y me pongo en tensión. Sin añadir nada más, te vas y me dejas con estas ganas.

Tardo unos minutos en recomponerme. Cuando mi cabeza empieza a funcionar de manera correcta, saco el papel y compruebo todo lo que has dicho. Media hora más tarde me he asegurado de que esa casa que has alquilado es legal, que es un buen sitio y que no hay ningún delincuente por la zona. Todo parece en orden. Tan en orden que me hace sospechar. Miro el reloj, todavía no ha terminado mi turno y tampoco es mi hora de comer, pero tampoco tengo que inventar ninguna excusa para ir a verte: sigo siendo tu supervisora y debo asegurarme de que estás haciendo lo correcto.

De camino hacia allí me pregunto si piensas traicionar mi confianza de algún modo para librarte del sistema. Sería muy fácil porque he cometido el terrible error de liarme contigo a pesar de que las normas lo prohíben. Así que no me queda más remedio que fiarme de tu palabra y de ese sentido del honor que aseguras tener.

El edificio está bien conservado y la zona es buena. Es un tercer piso con ascensor, hay diez apartamentos en cada planta y por lo que veo todo tiene buen aspecto. Antes de llamar a tu puerta, dudo.

¿Qué piensas hacerme?

¿Me invitarás a ver la casa o me desnudarás antes de haber cruzado el umbral?

Cierro los ojos y mantengo mi actitud profesional. Estoy comprobando que cumples con las normas, nada más. Ahora estoy trabajando, no estoy aquí por placer.

Cuando abres la puerta, me trago la lengua. No llevas la camiseta, así que te veo los tatuajes y se me van los ojos hacia tus bien formados hombros y tus deliciosos pectorales.

Estoy enferma de un modo que no puedo admitir. Enferma por ti, por tu cuerpo, por tu ser y por lo que me haces cuando estamos frente a frente, piel contra piel.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntas, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo has dado con este sitio?

—Llevo semanas paseándome el barrio, preguntando y buscando. ¿Te gusta?

—Es un buen sitio.

—¿Estás dudando de mi capacidad para ser honrado?

—Lo cierto es que sí.

Aceptas mis palabras con un gruñido que me derrite.

—Supongo que me lo merezco.

En tus ojos se cruza algo que he visto pocas veces: dolor. Y, dado que tratas de ocultarlo con una sonrisa, sé que se trata de una emoción sincera. Por eso, cuando me miras de frente adoptando una expresión más seria, sólo se me ocurre pedirte perdón por haberte ofendido.

Es entonces cuando se desata el caos y la tensión se rompe. Me agarras por detrás de la cabeza para atraerme hacia ti y besarme. Choco contra el muro de músculos que forma tu torso y los nervios me juegan una mala pasada, porque se me cae el bolso y no sé dónde poner las manos. Encuentro un lugar donde aferrarme, entre los mechones de tu pelo, y te devuelvo el beso con todas las ganas que llevo conteniendo desde que nos hemos visto.

Sé que lo que hacemos está mal, pero ni tú ni yo vamos a saber ponerle remedio. Quiero que estés dentro de mí tanto como tú quieres estarlo, porque cuando te abres camino por mi interior, ni yo me siento tan sola ni tú te sientes tan vacío como me has dicho muchas veces que te sientes.

Me arrancas la ropa. Oigo que la tela se rasga, esa muestra de desesperación significa que algo malo te pasa y me necesitas. No puedo decirte que no a nada. Y debería, porque de los dos, yo soy la responsable. Antes de que la tela de mi falda toque el suelo, me cargas sobre tu hombro y me llevas al interior de la vivienda. Apenas veo nada bocabajo y con el pelo sobre la cara. Mientras estoy colgada, me arrancas la ropa de un tirón y la veo aterrizar sobre una alfombra y es entonces cuando empiezo a hiperventilar, cuando mi cabeza empieza a flotar en el caos que desatas en mi mente. No sé dónde me llevas, pero son unos segundos eternos mientras nos desplazamos. Tengo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que nos está pasando. Incluso hacia dónde estoy conduciendo mi vida y si mi trabajo es el que realmente deseo hacer. Me tiras sobre una cama y me haces girar. Como he dicho, eres preciso y metódico, y también muy rápido. No sé dónde diablos has aprendido a hacer todo lo que sabes, pero envidio a todas las mujeres que pasaron por tus manos antes que yo. Me pones bocabajo, me retienes los brazos detrás de la espalda y sin mediar palabras, me haces tuya.

Me quedo sin respiración. Busco el aire que me falta y cuando lo encuentro, hundo la cara en el edredón para ahogar los gritos agudos que me salen sin querer. Empiezas a moverte con esa fiereza que tanto me altera, que rompe todos mis esquemas y me hace desearte cada vez más.

Metes la mano entre mis piernas y te humedeces los dedos, acariciándome con la aspereza de tus yemas. Sucumbo a la potencia de tu pasión en cuestión de segundos y tú te detienes mientras mis músculos se cierran en torno a ti. Noto como te aprieto y me tiemblan los muslos de puro ardor, de deseo, de anhelo y de lujuria. Cuando dejo de temblar, me sujetas por la cadera para moverte de nuevo, incrementando la dureza de tus movimientos y la velocidad de tus embistes.

Me haces gritar, como de costumbre. Oigo tus gruñidos y mi cuerpo responde empapándose para darte la bienvenida hasta que noto como explotas con un ronco bramido. Mareada, noto como caes encima de mí sin dejar de mover la cadera, llevando al límite tu propio placer. Tú nunca acabas tan rápido, por lo que entiendo que algo te pasa. No tardas mucho en sacarme de dudas cuando me apartas el pelo de la cara para besarme la mejilla. Nuestros encuentros nunca acaban con besos. Siempre son separaciones bruscas, te he cruzado la cara tantas veces que me duele la mano de tanto hacerlo. Sé que no debo responder de esa manera, pero sacas lo peor y lo mejor de mí.

Por eso, este beso hace que me ponga más tensa que de costumbre.

—Te juro que lo he intentado todo —dices, respirando sobre mi oreja—, pero no consigo pensar en otra mujer que no seas tú. Ahora tengo un trabajo y una casa, trato de ser honrado, y todavía dudas de mí.

—Lo siento —insisto.

Te separas de mí y tu ausencia me provoca un vacío enorme. Te miro por encima del hombro, entre los mechones de mi pelo enmarañado y veo como terminas de desnudarte del todo. Las cicatrices que te recorren, así como los tatuajes, son una muestra de tu paso por prisión. Quiero besarlas para que lo olvides, pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti. Todo este tiempo me has demostrado que eres honorable, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—Dime que tú tampoco piensas en otros hombres más que en mí.

—No lo hago —respondo, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú lo ocupas todo.

Me agarras por el pelo para levantarme la cabeza y besarme. Yo te agarro por las piernas para devolverte el beso con la misma ferocidad que tú.

—Pues tú también lo ocupas todo, ¿lo sabías? Y quiero que ocupes esta casa conmigo —me dices mordiéndome los labios—. Quiero que ocupes tu tiempo en mí.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ocuparás tu tiempo en mí? —le digo.

—Ocuparé mi tiempo en ocupar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo —asegura.

Lo tomo como un sí, igual que él toma como un sí lo que le he dicho.

Y es aquí cuando finalmente comprendo la verdadera magnitud de las cosas, es ahora que al fin se develan ante mí estos apremiantes sentimientos que me envuelven cada vez que estás cerca de mí.

Este es un nuevo comienzo y ya nada más importa.


End file.
